Fly with Me
by Sehrezad
Summary: Not much of a story here. Post Season 5, Connor catches Abby dancing in the menagerie with Rex. Connor/Abby obviously.


**Fly with Me**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: Not much of a story here. Post Season 5, Connor catches Abby dancing in the menagerie with Rex. Connor/Abby obviously._

_My first Primeval fic. Yay! Rex always looked like that he likes listening to music; that gave me this idea. Not my best piece but I really wanted to write it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Connor stood mesmerized as an old, familiar feeling took hold on him – he was enchanted.

There was no other word to describe how he felt as he was standing in front of the closed door of the menagerie, watching through the small window as Abby moved around in her little office.

She was dancing – Connor quickly realized before he'd have opened the door and disturbed his fiancée – no doubt singing the words to the rhythmic tunes that reached his ears muffled through the door. She was breathtaking as she, coming to a stop in front of one of the counters, gently swayed her hips with her back to him, moving her hands in the air as if trying to say something. Connor suspected then that she wasn't alone, and sure enough, as Abby spread her arms in a flying motion, a pair of green wings appeared from behind her and Rex – Abby's constant prehistoric dancing partner – emerged, clapping his wing merrily before settling back on the counter.

Connor couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

The familiarity of the scene in front of him warmed his heart and took him back to times that seemed to have passed a lifetime ago.

He remembered that socially inapt boy who blackmailed himself into a gorgeous, though somewhat eccentric girl's flat just because he had a huge crush on her. That memory made his already present smile wide as, though not being that much different from that boy, this time around blackmailing had nothing to do with his current living arrangement with Abby, not to mention that there was no school boy crush involved in his feelings towards her. He was completely and utterly in love with her.

And he was falling in love with her more and more as the seconds ticked by and the tunes of Frank Sinatra's "Luck Be a Lady" died away. The sound of Abby's merry laughter reached his ears as, with twinkling eyes, she gathered her favourite lizard into her arms and continued waltzing around the room, gently rocking the lizard to the newly started tunes of "Fly Me to the Moon".

Standing little to the side to remain unnoticed, Connor realized in that moment that he hadn't heard her laugh that way in a very long time. And while the sound of her laughter made him happy, his realization upset him in a great deal, too. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy. No. Connor knew that she was, very much so. However, she was always so guarded in expressing it even in front of him. Connor felt that she was kind of wary of this feeling if not completely disbelieving. Plus, he guessed that she didn't really know how to handle it, how to live it. He'd always got his suspicions – suspicions that came to be confirmed later on – that Abby had a rough go as a child. Consequently, she'd learnt early on how to keep her hurt and anger to herself and she became so adapt at it that expressing her feelings - any kind of feelings - started to come hard to her. This, of course, made understandable her reluctance to share her feelings with others, even with her closest friends.

When they got stranded in the Cretaceous and they began to grow closer than ever before, Connor had the chance to have glimpses of Abby at her most open. However, they lived on borrowed time back then and that fact provided just another reason for Abby to keep her guards up. Connor could really relate to that, he himself acutely feeling that every day was a gift.

But her timidity back home really baffled him, especially knowing that Abby trusted him with everything concerning her. During his fiasco with New Dawn, he guessed, he did very little to reassure Abby in their new life. He still felt bad about it. But the fact that she was so quick to forgive him showed that she was aware of the real dimensions of his feelings toward her. She knew that, at the end of the day, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. And yet, it was as if she couldn't really believe that it was her life, or - and that was the baffling part - that he was really a part of it.

After all those years they'd spent together, as friends and as lovers, to him, she always seemed the most confident in expressing her feelings when she thought nobody was around. Maybe that was why he felt so endlessly happy when she let him waltz her around the little cottage when they were hiding from Johnson's men. He treasured that memory, killing birds aside.

The last time, he saw her so completely free and unguarded was the last time he managed to catch her while she thought she was alone in the flat.

She was shimmying around the large space of the living room to the rhythms of a song blaring from the loudspeakers next to which Rex was having a good time, wearing only a vest and a pair of knickers. And she was singing, too.

It wasn't the first time that he'd caught the pair of them like that. Actually, he tried to make this occurrence as frequent as possible, not even bothering to consider the fact that he was acting like a stalker.

He simply loved watching Abby when she was so carefree and seeing her clear affection towards her adopted green friend made him happy.

They were surely a sight to behold.

He saw the pair of them, Abby and Rex, wildly bang their heads to the heavy rhythms of some ACDC songs – Rex was kind of funny as he slightly lost footing after their performance – , or shake their butts to some hot pop song Connor didn't really know – and that gave totally new meaning to his understanding of sexy. The pair was absolutely hilarious when Abby was practically jumping in front of the lizard, clapping her arms in the air mimicking flying and laughing when Rex actually flew up with a merry chirrup. And there were days when Abby was upset or she simply wanted to relax and she let Rex settle on her stomach, sometimes slumbering peacefully, sometimes gently swaying to the sound of her voice as she was singing a slow ballad in a low voice.

It turned out it wasn't only the music Rex enjoyed so much but the voice of Abby, too. And Connor loved it, too. She had a beautiful voice.

Back in the present, spying on as Abby spun around one last time before placing a kiss on Rex's head and putting him down, Connor could swear that the little dinosaur was smiling. He couldn't blame the little guy.

As the opening tunes of "Come Fly with Me" could be heard, Abby made a funny dance with her arms pressed against her body, her fingers spread out, and her feet making some tapping motion. Rex promptly copied the movement, swaying on four legs, and when Abby suddenly raised her arms and opened them wide in the air, the lizard opened his wings, too, and together, they twirled around.

Another merry laughter bubbled free from Abby then she started waltzing around the room, singing and, against all intents and purposes, looking like someone who was miles away from reality, in their own little happy place.

Connor longed to be there with her.

On its own volition, his hand reached out and opened the door. He stepped in silently, all the while his mind screaming at him that it was a bad idea. He would only destroy this moment for Abby no doubt because as soon as she realized that she wasn't alone, she'd retreat back into her shell.

To his utmost surprise it wasn't what happened. When Abby heard the door whoosh closed, she turned and gave him a wide grin, then, without missing a beat, she swayed up to him and cupped his cheeks smoothing away his worried frown.

As a relieved sigh escaped his lips, Connor hugged her waist and let her gently move them to the music while she kept singing through her wide smile.

He spared a glance at Rex, who, for the time being, looked unbothered by his dancing partner leaving him, and seemed content swaying next to the loudspeaker. With a smile, Connor took over the lead from Abby and swirled her around, he himself humming the tunes to the song, and as Abby returned to his arms and he had a chance to look into her blue eyes, he noticed that they were clear and shone with unadulterated happiness.

His smile turned into a grin then.

"Come, fly with me, let's fly, let's fly," she sang to him, still holding his gaze and matching his grin, and the last line of the verse died in a surprised squeal as Connor picked her up and spun her around.

**The End**

_Thanks for reading! And sorry for the mistakes!_


End file.
